A Great Idea
by OzOnAZT
Summary: Idina has had a crush on her blonde co-star ever since they met. Will a drunken kiss on the bathroom floor lead to something more? Fluffy PWP Chenzel, set in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional and the characters are not mine.**

 **Prompt: 2003 Chenzel, just started working together, and drunk from some show kickoff celebration.**

"Idinaaaaaaaa," was all she could hear from the bathroom across the hall. She could also hear the reverberations of an intense pounding in her ears, but she was trying to ignore _that_. Having so many cocktails earlier in the evening was definitely not a good idea. At least she appeared to be in better shape than Kristin.

"Idina, help!"

"Okay, I'm coming," she replied, realizing that she hadn't moved. Stepping inside, she saw that Kristin was half naked in her bathroom, totally wasted after their third opening party that week. Trying to get out of that sparkly dress must not have been easy, especially when she couldn't even form a complete sentence. Kristin was drunk, wrapped up in a mess of fabric, and clearly in need of assistance.

"Help me, my Elphie," was all Kristin could say between giggles. Idina froze as her heart rate increased. She had been desperately trying to make her crush on Kristin go away, but it obviously wasn't working.

Moving behind her and pulling at the little zipper, Idina tried in vain to look anywhere but _there_. That beautiful expanse of tanned skin above Kristin's lower back, which seemed like it was taunting her. Kristin was swaying to an invisible rhythm, shifting further forward with each passing moment.

Kristin abruptly toppled over, not noticing how her position had changed. Balance was not her strongest suit when she was intoxicated. Idina reached for her arm, pulling her back up as she fell. Kristin's back ended up flush against her front and Idina could no longer think straight. Within seconds, Kristin's face was dangerously close and she wasn't moving.

"Kristin, we barely know each other. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Isn't it?" Idina felt her breath hitch, and Kristin leaned in. Softly pressing their lips together, Idina gained a surge of confidence. Apparently, Kristin liked her too. She pushed off the rest of the dress and ran her fingers along Kristin's chest. They kissed passionately, and a little too soberly for two women who were supposed to be drunk. When they took a pause to breathe, Kristin looked her right in the eye.

"Idina?" Idina's heart melted at her vulnerability. There was a pause, and then a whisper. "Will you take care of me tonight?"

"Yes," Idina replied. It was simple, but it was all she needed to say. It conveyed so much more than what she assumed Kristin was implying, but she was willing to take care of her in any way she wanted.

And so she did.

 **A/N: I never got around to posting this anywhere, but it was written really quickly in early 2015 for behindthec (whose wonderful fics can be found on AO3). Thanks to my lovely beta itsyellowbottlestuff for inspiring me to dig out this old dinosaur and finally post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: The next day. Awkward and shy, at first. Then slowly evolving to bolder, rougher, more desperate sex when they realize it's mutual... and lots of talking.**

As Idina awoke, she sensed movement from the other side of the bed. She didn't remember very much from the night before, but she did recall how quickly Kristin passed out after they kissed. They may have sobered up a little bit by morning, but that didn't make them feel any more alert.

Kristin turned with her eyes half closed and nuzzled into Idina's chest. After a moment, she took in a deep breath and fully awoke as she realized what she was doing. She looked up and saw Idina's warm smile.

"Hey sleepyhead. Having a good time in there?" Kristin laughed and wrapped her arm around Idina's waist to get more comfortable. Idina rubbed the back of her hand against Kristin's cheek when she was confident that she wouldn't scare her away, and felt a shiver creep up her body. She couldn't believe that they were in such close proximity and that she could once again feel Kristin's soft skin.

"Mornin' to you too," Kristin mumbled, squinting before she further buried her head in Idina's cleavage. The sun _was_ brightly shining into the room but they both knew that the flash of light was just an excuse. Idina let her burrow in, remaining as still as she could. The sensation of Kristin's warm breath on her neck and chest was too much to pass up.

"You're probably hungry, right? Do you want to eat something?" Idina didn't mean it to sound suggestive but it clearly did.

"You could say that," Kristin said seductively. With that, it was apparent that the nervous flirtation phase of their relationship was over. The previous night would not be a one-off.

"Whoa, I thought I was supposed to be the one with the dirty mind," Idina muttered.

"You'd be surprised," Kristin winked. Brushing her lips against Idina's, she let her hands start to wander. Idina's eyed bulged out as she felt Kristin's fingers slide over her hip. Her hands were slowly approaching Idina's inner thighs as she moved to kiss her neck. When she felt no resistance, she started to suck hard and grip at Idina's skin with more force. Like the night before, her actions intensified as she felt Idina's enthusiasm.

Kristin propped herself up on her elbow and roughly kissed Idina's now parted lips. Kristin's fingers were getting dangerously close to Idina's clit as the tension between them mounted. They moved together, softly panting and increasingly thrusting their hips toward one another, until Idina finally had to do _something_. The teasing was torture and she needed contact _now_.

"Kristin, please. Just touch me." Kristin did as instructed and slid her fingers through Idina's folds. They both gasped as Idina's wetness coated her hand. Acquainting herself with Idina's body for the first time, Kristin decided to rub at a moderate pace and was guided by the sound of desperate moaning. Spurred on by Idina's arousal, Kristin roughly kissed her and started to more vigorously stimulate her clit. It wasn't enough to get her off but it was most certainly enough to make her groan with pleasure.

"Fuck, Kristin. I need you inside." When she didn't respond fast enough, Idina grabbed Kristin's fingers and slid them in herself. After waiting for this for so long, she couldn't take it anymore. She ground her hips forward as forcefully as she could and dug her nails into Kristin's back as she rode her fingers.

As her orgasm approached, Idina became more determined to finish quickly. She enjoyed the anticipation that came with being teased but she needed release. It was hard to speak through such heavy breathing, but she managed to get her point across. "Fuck. Me. Harder."

With that, Kristin pumped her fingers in and out as fast as she could, feeling her muscles burn. She repositioned herself to free her other hand, and once again found Idina's throbbing clit. With a final burst of energy, she thrust her hips forward and added as much pressure as she could to each pump.

Within seconds, Idina let out one final curse-filled moan as she finally came. Fully collapsing into the sheets, she tried to regain her breath as Kristin watched in amusement. Evidently, Idina was trying to collect herself but didn't even have enough strength to move the blanket to cover her nude body.

"Can you get that? I can't move," Idina murmured, appearing only half conscious.

"Was I _that_ good? You can't even lift a sheet right now?" Kristin had a cocky grin on her face but as usual, Idina was not going to let her have the last word.

"Shut up. You'll be fucking begging for mercy tonight." As soon as the words left her mouth, Idina smiled wickedly. Having those cocktails last night was a _great_ idea.

 **A/N: That's the end, my friends. I would once again like to thank itsyellowbottlestuff for being a very helpful beta, and for writing her own amazing stories that entertain me endlessly.**


End file.
